


Corrupted!

by DashingBlitz



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingBlitz/pseuds/DashingBlitz
Summary: This will be a collection of my Naughty Oneshots centerd around Helluva Boss. It will be mostly just sex in every Story. Will ther be Naughty One shots of my Oc's from my Fanfiction "All Hounds go to Hell" maybe someday who knows.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Keenie/Cletus, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Corrupted!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there welcome to Chapter one of my Naughty Oneshots. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy what i will write here every know and then when i feel like writing naughty stuff. 
> 
> I would love to get some ideas for future naughty stuff so leave it in the commands what oyu would like to see.

It's been a few days since the three Cherubs were thrown out of heaven and were forced to live on earth. They managed to find a spot to set up camp with a small fire and some logs to sit on. They found some Cardboard Boxes for a roof over their heads. 

“I hate it here” Cletus said angry as he leaned on his knees looking at his two Cherub friends. “It’s all the fault of those three devil spawns” He grumbled as he felt the hand from Keenie on his shoulder. “Cheer up Cletus we will get back into heaven” She smiled softly and Cletus couldn't hide a small smile. He was happy to be at least stuck with his two best friends and coworkers. 

He watched Keenie move to the fire to poke a bit in it with a stick, his eyes on her dress which was slightly ripped from the last few days but still giving her a nice looking butt he thought. He shook his head. What was he thinking? She is his friend and a cherub from heaven; he is not allowed to have these thoughts. 

“Guys i wanted to wait for later but look what i found today staying out in the open” The purple sheep said as he picked up a small crate with some unlabeled bottles in them. “I don't know exactly what it is but it was behind a restaurant so it's probably drinkable.” 

The other sheep and the small angel looking cherub looked at the crate with a raised brow. “You sure about this Collin?” The other Sheep asked, looking at the crate. “What if it's just old grease or oil or something” She looked at Cletus. “We could try it but you didn't steal it right?” Cletus asked his Sheep looking friend. 

“I would never steal Cletus and you know that the human left it next to the garbage so he didn't want it anymore i'm sure” He huffed feeling a bit attacked by his friend for even thinking he would break heaven rules. “I'm sorry Collin for even asking I know you would never steal sorry the last few days really tired me out” The small Cherub said. 

The female sheep picked up a bottle and looked at the liquid inside but threw the green bottle. The color of the liquid couldnt be determined. “So we try it or we leave it? I would love to taste something else then water for a change.” Keenie said shortly looking at Cletus. 

“Well I couldn't agree more” Cletus said and grabbed a bottle too looking for Collin to grab one too. “So how do you open these things?” He asked looking at the bottle cap on top of the bottleneck. “We could shoot them off with our Holycrossbows?” The female sheep said shortly. “Or do you have an idea Colin?” The other sheep only shook his head at this. “I think that would be the best idea just make a clear shot so we dont hurt us on the glass” 

Cletus poofed his Crossbow in his hand and took aim at his bottle as he shot the holy bolt the battle cap popped off. “That worked well,” He said and took aim for the bottles of his friends. And with another two shots the bottles were open. The smell of something sweet filled their noses whatever the liquid was it smelled pretty good like honey almost. 

“Wow, it smells better than I would have imagined” Collin said in surprise. “For one moment i was worried it would be just old oil” He laughed a bit looking at the others. Keenie took another sniff of the liquid as her cheeks turned a nice shape of red. “It smells like home almost” Cletus swallowed a bit as he saw how cute Keenie looked in this moment as he again reminded himself that this was bad. “So yeah then how about we drink it all at the same time?” The other two Cherubs gave him a nod. 

They raised the bottle to their lips and took a small sip before all of their eyes grew big and they took a deeper gulp. The taste of honey was so nice but it had a bitter taste as it went down their throats but they didn't bother it was better than everything they had the last few days. 

At the end of the first bottle they all started to feel a nice warm feeling in their belly as they got a bit giggly. “Can we have more?'' Keenie asked Collin. Collin passed another bottle to both of them as Cletus shot the caps off. “I'm glad that we still have each other and we will get back to heaven and have this foul creature pay for what they did to us.” Cletus said as he raised his bottle and his friends raised there's as they took another big gulp. 

Cletus watched Keenie a bit as she drank. The way her lips closed around the bottle neck as she drank and gave him shivers. Was she doing this on purpose? Her lips seemed so soft and nice. He broke free from his thoughts as he took another sip, his world starting to spin a bit. 

At the end of the second bottle all three had a slight red shimmer on their cheeks. Keenie stood up from her log and walked to crate to get another bottle for herself. What she didn't know is that Cletus eyed her with every move, his eyes fixed on her nice looking butt. 

Cletus could feel something rise in his pants. He was getting hard from his best friend? But then again he could see how she teased him at the moment her butt swaying from side to side her slightly ripped dress. He growled a bit as he felt his hard cock rub against his overalls. He stood up as the sheep leaned over the crate and held onto it to support her legs getting a bit weak. He made his way over to her as he grabbed her butt from behind the sheep giving him a loud shriek in response. 

“Cletus what got into you?” She asked him as she tried to get up but she stumbled a bit as Cletus got a hold of her turning her around to him. “You ask me? You teased me since we met and know that we are banished. It's time for you to repay.” He growled as his hands softly cupped her butt over her dress. 

“Collin do something” She shrieked at the other sheep as she looked to him she saw that he fell over from his log softly snoring. She felt how Cletus softly nipped at her throat planting soft kisses which gave her shivers she never felt before. “Cletus please we are Cherubs” She felt her legs get weak again as Cletus held her in his arms. “Not anymore my lovely sheep.” 

He whispered in her ear which gave her more goosebumps all over her body. His hands made his way down under her butt as they softly touched her fur on her legs which made her breath out sharply. “Your fur is so soft Keenie” He said as he planted more kisses on her throat his hands pushing up her dress to cup her butt again she could feel his hands on her panties.

She should have pushed him away or drawn her weapon or just screamed but she didn't she felt herself getting aroused? By this? By her best friend touching her? She felt how Cletus squeezed her butt and even pulled on her panties and then she felt it her pussy was getting wet. By heaven she never got wet before it was never a thought she had. But whatever Cletus was doing it pushed all her buttons in the right way. Her mouth escaped a soft moan which shocked herself as she covered her mouth. “Don't be embarrassed, it was so hot and cute” Cletus said softly.

She felt how Cletus moved her to a log as she set down on it she felt her body still shiver from his touches. She stared at him with big eyes waiting for what would happen next. She let her eyes wander and she covered her mouth again as she saw the bulge that was in his overalls. “Look what you do to me Keenie” He said shortly as he got to his knees in front of her softly lifting her dress up to get a peek at her panties. “No Cletus we must stop please” She bagged but that came to deaf ears as Cletus pushed his head under her dress taking a look at her slightly soaked panties. 

“You tell me no but your body is all wet and hot” He said as he let his fingers slide over her wet panties, her body giving him shivers in return which made him chuckle. He took in the sweet scent of her pussy before he gave her pussy a soft lick threw her panties. He felt her hold onto him as he used his tongue, her sweet taste making him even more hard then before. “Cletus stop its dirty” She moaned out but he ignored her. 

After teasing and licking her for a few moments he grabbed the waistband of her panties to slowly pull them down as she shivers from the cool air of the night softly brushing over her wet pussy. “Let me get you out of this dress my love. I wanna see more of your lovely fur” He kissed her thighs softly before getting his head out of her dress and grabbing it before he softly pulled it over her head leaving her naked like she was made from god. 

She covered herself up with her hands. “Dont hide my lovely sheep” He softly murs as he kisses her throat and making his way down her chest over her nipples then her belly until he reaches the soft pink of her pussy softly kissing her clit and then giving her folds a few lovely licks. She couldn't stop herself from moaning slightly, her body shivering from the feeling of him caressing her and the cold wind. 

She softly bites into her hand as she tries to muffle her moans as the tingling feeling between her legs gets stronger with every eager lick Cletus made. “Sing for me Keenie” He giggled as he teased her clit with his hand, his tongue licking her juices from her folds. He pressed his tongue a bit in her pussy. She moaned out loudly as she grabbed the log for support. “Cletus this is wrong” She squirmed a bit as she felt his hand again on her clit as the other softly rubbed her fur on the belly. “Oh heavens dont stop” 

Cletus grinned as he eagerly licked more of her insides her soft walls almost pulling his tongue inside of her. She tasted so heavenly he wanted to never stop but there was a feeling in his pants that he ignored for too long. He stopped leaving her looking at him. “What's wrong Cletus?” She almost moaned out as she saw him stand up undoing his overalls letting it fall to the ground only his underwear hiding his bare cock from her. 

“Oh Cletus” She covered her mouth as she saw his crotch twitch a bit. “Look what you do to me my lovely Keenie” He joked cupping her chin softly and taking her face directly to his, catching her off guard with a passionate kiss. She shivered again as he whispered in his ear. “Suck my dick” That way he said that in an almost bossy way made ehr tingle more as she felt her pussy clench a bit. With shaky legs she got up and got on her knees in front of him. 

“Cletus i never…” The male cherub hushed her with a finger on her lips and she trembled a bit. “It's alright baby i will show you” He grinned. “Take it out” He told her and she looked worried at his crotch as she grabbed his underwear softly pulling it down as his cock jumped her almost in the eye which made her jump a bit in response. He giggled and put a hand on her messy hair. “It's alright baby touch it” 

She swallowed and stretched her hand out and took hold of his cock it was hard and warm. “Like this?” She asked a bit unsure and he just moaned and nodded in response. She started to move her hand back and forth the shaft. It was so long and had no foreskin but well that was to be expected. “Use your mouth” She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed enjoying her touch as she moved her head to his tip. The strong smell of pent up frustration filled her nose and by heaven it made her weak. 

She gave it a soft lick and the taste was even stronger but not and she liked it. Keenie felt proud as she heard him moan as she took more of his cock in her mouth. Oh heavens that is so wrong but it feels so right. Cletus grabbed her hair a bit more, almost shoving her head down on his cock but she didn't mind. He growled a bit. “Use your tongue more and less teeth.” She noted this and tried to do her best; she didn't want to hurt him. 

“Oh fudge” He said as he pushed her head down onto his cock making his balls slap against her chin as he used her head for his own liking. Even though she gagged often he didn't care but soon he stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth as she stuck her tongue out looking at him as to say. “Why did you stop again?” 

He smiled and she felt him pick her up. He was carrying her somewhere. “Lets get more comfy for the main event” He said she felt like a bride being carried well, a very naughty bride but a bride. He put her down in one of the cardboard boxes where he had put some pillows and blankets for sleep. 

She stared at him as she laid there on her back still naked her legs spread a bit showing off her best parts. Cletus towered over her stroking his cock. “You ready?” He asked and she wasn't sure for a moment but the burning feeling inside her made her nod at him. “Good girl” He said as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Just his tip feeling her wet and warm walls made him crazy he waited so long for this. 

Without a warning or a second thought he pushed inside of her. Both let out a long moan as his cock made his way deep inside of her tight pussy. “Oh heavens you feel so good” He breathed into her ear which gave her even more shivers then she already had. The feeling of his large cock filling out her hole was so strange but still so good it made her wonder why she waited so long for this. 

As he started to move inside her, His length going slowly in and out made her so weak and she felt that tingly feeling again inside her. “Cletus” She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around her. He knew what she was trying to tell him he too felt that he was already getting close. The foreplay and knowing the tight and wet insides of her pushed him close to his own orgasm but he tried his best to save this moment as long as possible. 

Keenie thought she lost her mind as he pushed all the right buttons. He softly kissed her and rubbed her fur as he moved faster inside her.She felt her wall tighten around him as she hugged him tight as her orgasm came over her, her mind going blank as she felt all her stress melt away. It took her a while before she calmed down a bit, her walls relaxing. “Keenie did you just? Came?” The male Cherub asked. She gave him a soft nod as he was glad that she liked it too but he still missed his orgasm so he started to move again as he grunted a bit feeling that he would cum soon too. 

Keenie didn't mind that he was still going even so she came; she still enjoyed the feeling, especially being so close to him. He pushed a few times in and out before he pulled out of her and came ropes over her soft fur. It was sticky and hot but she didn't mind she smiled as he layed down next to her just to pull her close into some after sex snuggles. 

They laid there for a few minutes before he whispered into her ears. “Im sorry Keenie” She felt him push his face in her neck. “It's alright Cletus i don't mind it was nice” She smiled as she felt his hands on her belly softly rubbing circles. “Really?” He asked softly. “Really” She told him and smiled. “But we better keep that between us Cletus. Collin is too nice to know that he will probably die of a heart attack” The sheep smiled and closed her eyes feeling his soft touch and breath on her fur. “You are probably right my lovely sheep” 

Colin already knew what had happened as he laid next to the log a fell from earlier he woke up in the middle of their little love season he was freaked out at first but then in the same time he really liked to watch these two go to town on each other. He wasn't so innocent himself as he used Keenies panties around his cock to masturbate leaving his cum inside of them as he himself drifted off to sleep the three cherubs had a lot to talk about the next couple of days. 

“See Loonie, I told you it will be fun” The large red Imp told his daughter as they sat on a tree near the Cherub camp. “You are right I guess blitzo. What a bit of cheap beer and some pent up frustration do to those little shit heads.” She laughed and made her way down the tree still in her human disguise. “Even though i would have loved to watch a threesome of this shit heads but well maybe i can see the dick of the sheep next time.” Blitzo shivered a bit as his daughter said this. “Loonie i don't wanna hear you say something like this.” The hellhound let out a huff. “I'm not 12 anymore dad. I can talk about dicks as much as I like.” She opened the portal to hell and grinned at his face. “Still you will always be my little Loonie Toonie.” He said softly and jumped into the portal shortly followed by his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a review and/or a command down bellow.


End file.
